hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whispered Secrets: Enfant Terrible
Whispered Secrets: Enfant Terrible is a eighth installment of Whispered Secrets series by GrandMA Studios. You are approached by a stranger giving you a note about an ancient artifact that affects human minds. It's up to you to find an artifact and save the whole city from living their nightmares. __TOC__ Opening Radio: "A strange new illness has infected New Yorkers. The victims all suffer from graphic nightmares. Doctors have been experimenting, but no treatments have been successful so far." "There are many things we want to forget. They haunt our dreams, spoiling our waking hours. But, sometimes, these nightmares are not what they seem..."__TOC__ Story The Detective went to a location stated in a note and met Ethan Jackson, a stranger from earlier. But before he could explain anything, he lost control and tried to attack her. She managed to calm him down. Ethan told her everything. He had terrible nightmares from childhood: a haunted scarecrow tried to attack him. Ethan went to see Dr. Naila Moore, a famous psychotherapist from New York. She gave him the Gold Dreamcatcher to help with his treatment. But his conditions were getting worse. Detective examined the Gold Dreamcatcher and suddenly, she and Ethan were sucked into his nightmare. The scarecrow caught Ethan. Detective explored his nightmare and learned that the scarecrow was actually Ethan's mother, Doris, who was banished from the village. After saving him, Detective and Ethan came back in a real world. Another stranger broke into a house and stole the Dreamcatcher. Ethan said he remembered her from Naila's office. At the office, Detectiver met Naila, who claimed that she'd never known Ethan nor given him Dreamcatcher. Searching her office, she found Nightmare, an ancient monster haunting people's dream. Detective was cursed with his mark and only the Gold Dreamcatcher will help her. She learned that the person who stole it was Karen Adams, Amy's sister. Amy was Naila's patient; she had constant nightmares about a dark Harlequin. Karen asked Detective to help her sister and she would give the Dreamcatcher back. Detective entered Amy's nightmare and freed her. Karen took Detective to meet her uncle, Professor Robert, who was preparing an exhibit about dreams at a museum. Arriving at the museum, Detective saw Naila running away and Robert lying unconscious in a middle of the exhibition hall. After helping him, he told her about Nightmare and the Dreamcatcher. A group of shamans sacrificed their lives to create the Dreamcatcher to imprison Nightmare forever. Until Nightmare took control of the artifact, turning it into a weapon. The only way to kill Nightmare is to destroy the Dreamcather. Suddenly, the mark on her hand was glowing. Detective used the Dreamcatcher and entered her own nightmare where she had to solved 3 cases in order to pass the trial. She passed the test and escaped her nightmare. Robert gave her the address of the orphanage where Naila grew up. ''--- To be Continued ---'' Characters * The Detective A detective from Dark Light agency and the main antagonist in the Whispered Secrets series * Ethan Jackson * Naila Moore * Nightmare * Karen Adams * Amy Adams * Professor Robert * Eternal Sleep Trivia Category:Games Released in 2018 Category:GrandMA Studios Category:Game Category:Whispered Secrets